Basement Dreams
by Danichantotally
Summary: Mei was dared to kiss a was. What will happen when the wall suddenly personifies into a hot anime guy? Warning: Hentai, Yaoi, Yuri, Incest , Rape (yep...) I hope you enjoy this weird story my friends and I thought of after daring one of our friends to kiss a wall.
1. Chapter 1: Wall-san and Wall-kun

**AN: This was based off a discussion I had with my friends after one of them was dared to kiss a wall :3 This little fic sprouted from all of our imaginations. I hope you enjoy~ (Including those friends~) "What if inanimate objects were personified?"**

**Warning (for the whole story) : Hentai, Yaoi, Yuri, Incest, Rape (I think you get the point...)**

**Basement Dreams**

**Chapter 1: Wall-san and Wall-kun**

* * *

Mei crept slowly down her stairs that lead to her basement. After the simple game of truth and dare took place the previous day (in which she had to kiss a wall), the wall, able to have it's spirit personify, realized that he had flushed feelings for her. He decided that he would convey his true feeling towards her. As she walked by him, he easily grabbed her arm from behind. Her red-and-blue eyes widened as he put a hand over her mouth.  
"Don't scream. I'm sorry, I just had to tell you this: I love you."  
"Who are you?"  
Wall-san chuckled and answered, "The wall you kissed yesterday."  
"Wall-san?"  
"Yes, and thank you for giving such a name."  
"How long were you able to do….This?"  
"Quite a while, actually."  
Mei whispered something under her breath and Wall-san's golden eyes examined her figure. His hair was silver, she noticed, while hers was dark black. She felt something trail down her body.  
"Wall-san, w-what are you…?"  
Wall-san smirked at her.  
"Nothing~"  
"S-stop!"  
"But, I love you."  
"Ngh. Please I don't want this… Don't…"  
Wall-san slowly lifted her shirt above her head. His fingers lingered down to her jeans. Wall-san undid the button and began sliding down the zipper. The silver-haired male gently pulled them down. Mei quickly drew in a breath as she felt the silver-haired man push a finger into her entrance. The dark -haired girl shuddered, feeling her heart accelerate as he started thrusting the finger in deeper. Mei began to rock against the finger, moaning.  
"Do you want more?"  
Mei nodded her head slightly. Wall-san added another finger into her, causing her to gasp sharply. The golden-eyed male began scissoring her.  
"Why does this feel so good?" Mei questioned.  
Wall-san pulled his fingers out, causing Mei to whimper from the loss.  
"Don't worry, I'm about to put in something…. Larger."  
Mei felt tear form in her eyes. Wall-san pulled out of Mei and thrusted in quickly. Mei's body shook as she climaxed, biting her lip so her mother could not hear her scream.  
"I want to hear you," Wall-san told her as he took one of her titties into his mouth. Mei started to squirm and let of fast paced moans.  
"Ngggh. Please no more. I can't-"  
She was cut off as another orgasm racked through her body. Wall-san kept pounding into her before he pulled out.  
"Open your mouth."  
"Wha-"  
Wall-san inserted himself into her mouth. She could taste a mixture of both their cum.  
"Suck."  
Mei obliged, much to her displeasure. Wall-san quickly came into her mouth. He began planting passionate light kisses all over her as he slowly pulled out of her mouth.  
"I hope you enjoyed that, you sick pervert," Wall-san glared at the wall across from him. A figure appeared from the shadows.  
"That was beautiful, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to take over."  
"Like hell you are!" Wall-san glared at Wall-kun. Wall-kun emerged closer towards the lights, revealing his physique. His eyes appeared as pools of blood. His hair, a shade darker than Mei's. An amused smirk played on his face.  
"Oh really? What could you possibly do?"  
Wall-san sneered at Wall-kun and lunged for him. Wall-kun disappeared back into the shadows, angering Wall-san further.  
"Fight me like a man, coward!"  
Mei stood there, confused. Were two walls fighting over her? How…..Flattering. Sinister laughter could be heard.  
"I'll fight you. Winner gets this beautiful lady here."  
"Deal."  
Wall-san felt as if the wind was knocked out of him.  
"That's a fucking cheap trick!"  
Panic shown in Mei's eyes.  
"Don't curse! My mother and father are still here!" She spoke in a soft tone.  
"Fine!" Both wall personifications screamed in unison. Another punch befell Wall-san.  
"I-I won't let you have her!" Wall-san screamed.  
"Oh really?"  
Wall-san felt something grab his arms from behind and forcibly push his head onto the carpet floor.  
"What are you going to-"  
Wall-san heard a squeak underneath him. Carpet-chan.  
"I'm sorry, Carpet-chan!"  
"It's okay!"  
Wall-kun dragged Wall-san over to a white column, grinning evilly as he pins his arms to the architectural masterpiece. Wall-kun searches the room quickly to find a rope stashed in a cardboard box.  
"Carpet-chan."  
Carpet-chan's eyes travel towards the direction of the rope, and grabs it.  
Meanwhile, Mei is rolling around on the carpet, not knowing of how this is affecting Carpet-chan. Carpet-chan releases a whimper when Mei stands up.  
"Wait your turn," Wall-kun reminds her. The pink haired girl nods her head swiftly and hands him the rope.  
"Arigatou."  
Wall-kun begins tying Wall-san's hands behind his back, lest he ruin Wall-kun's special moment with Mei.  
"Stop struggling, or you'll get something worse."  
"Like what?" Wall-san's voice shook, "You are already taking something I love away from me. You've always been like this."  
Wall-kun ignored Wall-san's previous statement, "If you don't stop," a murderous look shown in his eyes, "I'll have to rape you."  
Wall-san's eyes shown fear.  
"You wouldn't-"  
"Be a good boy and keep quiet."  
Wall-kun tied a knot in the rope around his wrist, then swiftly tied the rope to the column. He tied a piece of cloth around Wall-san's mouth so he could not interrupt them.  
"Now, where was I? Oh yes, Mei."  
Wall-kun lifted Mei's legs up and forcibly pushed his girth into her. Mei let out a silent cry of agony trying to adjust to him.  
"Calm down, kitten. This will be over soon."  
Mei climaxed for her third time today. Of course, she felt worn out and tired from all this…. Who knew all this could have happened from kissing a wall? Wall-kun pulled out and came all over himself and her stomach's.  
"Now, kitten, drink your milk."  
Wall-kun shoved her head down to his crotch. She licked off all of the cum, feeling disgusted with herself.  
"You're such a good kitty! Here's your treat!"  
The dark haired's lips met hers. She could taste the remnants of cum in her mouth as he pushed his tongue passed her lips. Wall-kun moved her head somewhat to be able to taste deeper into her crevice.  
"Mmmm. You taste so good~"  
Mei was confused. How could Wall-kun change from being a psychopath to sounding…. Seductive? Was that the word?  
Tears welled in Wall-san's eyes. His precious Mei…. Taken from him. Just like that. She probably loved him more anyway. He couldn't shake the feeling that something worse was going to happen to his precious Mei…

* * *

**AN: I'm happy you stuck around :P Next chapter will give more detail on Carpet-chan and you'll meet Ceiling-senpai and hopefully Wall nee-san~ (sorry if I'm terrible with the prefixes, I'm still learning Japanese ^ ^") **


	2. Chapter 2: Ceiling-sama and Carpet-chan

**AN: Yet another chapter~ I hope you enjoy~**  
**Warning (for the whole story) : Hentai, Yaoi, Yuri, Incest, Rape**

**Basement Dreams**  
**Chapter 2: Ceiling-sama and Carpet-chan**

* * *

Wall-kun smirked at the scene before him: Wall-san crying in front of him as he stole what was his away from him. As soon as Wall-san saw Wall-kun staring at him, he glared.

"I was just repaying you for the show you put on."

"..."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of cloth."

Wall-kun walked up to the silver hair and began stroking his cheek. Tears continues falling down Wall-san's face. The height difference was noticeable; Wall-kun being a few inches taller that him. Mei couldn't hide her inner yaoi fan girl as she watched Wall-kun lightly nip at Wall-san's neck, causing the smaller to shiver.  
"I can take it from here," Ceiling-sama told Wall-kun viciously.  
"But-"  
The blond male sent him a glare. Ceiling-sama began untying Wall-san, trailing his tongue down to his belly button.  
"Carpet-chan, you can take Mei, if you want.," Wall-kun told her.  
"Yay~ We are going to have soooooo much fun together!~"  
Carpet-chan dragged Mei and pushed her onto the carpet flooring. The baby-blue eyed girl pushed Mei's head down between her legs. Mei began licking around the hole, then pushed her tongue in. Meanwhile Wall-kun was jerking himself off as he watched the two scenes before him. After Ceiling-sama removed the cloth from around Wall-san's mouth, he pushed Wall-san's head down towards his crotch. Wall-san enveloped the cock entirely, taking in as much as he could.  
"Are you enjoying this, you little whore?"  
Wall-san shook his head no.  
"too bad, I'm enjoying this."  
Ceiling-sama began thrusting into his mouth and came. Cum streamed down Wall-san's throat.  
"Now… What to use as lube… Wait. I'm an idiot."  
Ceiling-sama pushed three fingers into the golden-eyes male's mouth. When he felt they were slick, Ceiling-sama removed his fingers. He slid one into Wall-san's ass. The silver-haired male clenched his teeth from the pain. Ceiling-sama added another finger and began scissoring him. Wow, karma is a bitch. Wall-san grimaced one last time as Ceiling-sama added one last finger, stretching him further. When Ceiling-sama felt he was stretched enough, he pulled his fingers from the young male's ass. Ceiling-sama aligned himself with Wall-san's hole and began thrusting in quickly, while stroking Wall-san's cock. Wall-san's breath hitched as his prostate was hit. Ceiling-sama smirked, "That was quick."  
Ceiling-sama continued pounding into that same spot, causing Wall-san to squirm underneath him from pleasure.  
"H-harder."  
"As you wish, my little bitch."  
Mei scowled as she heard them curse, despite her telling them not to. Mei continued tongue-fucking Carpet-chan. Since they were now in a different part of the basement, with a different ceiling, Ceiling-senpai took the pleasure of watching them.  
"Wall-neesan," the brunette whispered, "I want to join in."  
"Wait your turn, Carpet-chan deserves this."  
"Hai… She never had this experience before, has she?"  
"No. And don't take it away from her."  
"I won't I promise."  
After Carpet-chan orgasmed in Mei's face, she plopped down next to her with a satisfying smile.  
"I never felt that great in my life~"  
Mei did not know if she should smile or not, since she was practically forced to perform such a lewd act. Mei's blue-and-red eyes fell Ceiling-sama fucking Wall-san. She kind of felt bad. Ceiling-sama came into Wall-san with a satisfying smirk.  
"You never told me you were a virgin."  
Wall-san remained silent.  
"Awww, did I embarrass the little puppy? I'm sorry~"  
"Shut up."  
"What was that? Did my little puppy say something?"  
"I SAID SHUT UP. I am not your "puppy", nor will I ever be!" Wall-san hissed in disgust.  
"Oh really? As I recall, you were the one who wanted it "harder"," Ceiling-sama replies in a mocking tone.  
"Just… Leave me the hell alone!"  
"I love it when you're resistant."  
"Fuck you!"  
"I'll gladly do that anytime~" Ceiling-sama said with a smirk.

* * *

**AN: I think Wall-san X Wall-kun is my new OTP~ (also sorry for this being so short ;_;) I hope you enjoyed and please review (I'd love to here feedback for this story xD) Next chapter we meet: The closet (which contain the Shota Wall triplets~, and Door-niichan (I'm not telling who you'll meet first :P) Also sorry for any spelling/grammar errors that I missed :c**


End file.
